


Acapella Means War

by Notsoawesomenerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, PP1 semi-rewrite, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive, Smut, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Beca and Chloe meet at Barden's activities fair end up on the opposite lines of an acapella war. A semi-adjacent PP1 alternate universe. The best part? Jesse doesn't exist!
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 21
Kudos: 132
Collections: Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive





	Acapella Means War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rejection_isnt_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/gifts).



> This sort of got away from me...ended up a lot longer than I planned...But I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks https://ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com/ for doing some good in this world

Beca Mitchell arrived at Barden in a taxi. One of the many little ways she attempted to rebel against her father, including a few scattered small tattoos around her body. She grabbed the bag that held her mixing equipment and quickly put the headphones around her neck. Beca just snorted derisively at the outrageous emotion freshmen around her saying goodbye to parents. It wasn't like they were dying.

With a roll of her eyes and a flick to her aviators to make them drop over her eyes she moved to start walking around this campus she'd never been on. She'd never even looked at a map. But after instructions from a far too chipper upperclassman, she found her dorm. Her first order of business was setting up her music equipment.

After only a slightly unpleasant interaction with her father and unfriendly roommate, she ducked out using the activities fair as an excuse. There was probably nothing on this campus that could possibly interest her. But meandering around aimlessly was a better option than spending time with her dad.

She stopped in her tracks, her thoughts being interrupted when a poorly designed flyer was shoved in her face. She raised her sunglasses, glanced at the paper and then at the redhead who had handed it to her.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. This is Aubrey. Any interest in joining our acapella group?"

"Acapella. That's like a thing now." Beca chuckled as she looked between the two women who seemed to be towering over her since they were in heels. "Cuz of that Glee show or something?"

"Okay, first of all." The blonde held up a hand. "Glee is not acapella. Glee is a disgusting piece of garbage that ruins the majestic name of acapella. Glee -"

"Ok." Chloe put her hand out to stop the rambling and smiled nervously back at Beca. "Anyway…" And she went on about all the acapella groups that she pointed out around the quad and a slight history of their group, the Bellas. Beca was zoning in and out because her interest in acapella was only marginally larger than her interest in learning how paint was made. But...her father did offer her a deal. And acapella was still music...technically.

"Well, I will see you at auditions then." Beca forced a smile once Chloe finished her speal. Chloe smiled brightly as if she had convinced the girl to join. Beca flicked her sunglasses back down and started walking away with an awkward wave back at the two women.

"I have a bad feeling about her." Aubrey mumbled once Beca was out of earshot.

"She's different." Chloe said in a positive tone. "We need different."

"Mm...she's trouble. I can sense it." Aubrey sighed before returning to her post. Chloe just gave her a mildly scolding look and watched Beca until she was out of eyesight before returning to stand beside Aubrey.

* * *

Beca showed up to auditions and finally talked herself up to get the courage to walk onto the stage. Chloe sat up and smiled when she saw her approaching.

"Yeah, I'm not singing that song." Beca smiled tightly and she sank to the floor and crossed her legs under her. "May I?" She asked as she reached for a yellow cup that was holding their pens.

Chloe was intrigued. Aubrey was annoyed.

Beca went through her whole performance. She had learned the cup song trick one summer out of excessive boredom at her father's house. It was a cool party trick, but never something she thought might actually be useful. She hit every note perfectly, focusing on her hands maneuvering the cup in every direction rather than all the eyes in the auditorium focused on her. As she finished singing the last note she set the cup down and then looked up at the two women who had invited her with a quiet confidence.

Chloe was speechless. Aubrey was skeptical.

* * *

After a brief fight between Chloe and Aubrey, Aubrey bitching about the fact that Beca technically used an instrument AND refused to sing the audition song, and Chloe pleading to bring the girl into the group since she could spark some life into the bellas and maybe give them a shot at finally defeating the trebles, Aubrey agreed.

They found Beca, and Chloe was positively beaming with excitement. Aubrey looked stoic. Beca smiled nervously at the two girls who were staring at her in a way that made her want to run.

"We would like to formally invite you to join the Bellas." Chloe slapped her hands together in front of her, almost bouncing with joy. Aubrey silently awaited Beca's answer.

"Um...this is awkward." Beca rubbed the back of her neck and avoided eye contact like the plague. "I actually just joined the Trebles."

"What?" Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Aca-scuse me?!" Aubrey shouted and her eyes blazed with anger.

"Yeah, uh…" Beca glanced between the two of them and took a cautionary step back. "I mean you said yourself the Trebles always win. And I just want to be in a group that wins."

Aubrey and Chloe stood in shock and frustration. People didn't turn down the Bellas. They were an institution.

"This is our year." Aubrey finally spoke. "And we are going to crush you and that sorry excuse of an acapella team you just joined." Beca couldn't help a small snort escape as she tried not to laugh at Aubrey's dramatics.

"You made a mistake, Beca Mitchell." Chloe narrowed her eyes in a fierce glare at the shorter girl.

"We'll see." Beca slightly narrowed her eyes in return defiantly.

"Chloe, let's go." Aubrey grabbed her arm and pulled her back so they could leave the unpleasant interaction as soon as possible. Chloe seethed as she started walking away with Aubrey and glanced over her shoulder to see Beca waving sarcastically.

"Bitches be crazy." Beca whispered to herself as she turned to walk in the other direction with a smile.

* * *

Beca had undergone initiation with the trebles alongside Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose. She received her tacky velvet jacket that the trebles treated like a priceless relic. She donned the thing anyway and followed everyone to hood night, which the other two newbies were far more excited about than she was.

They arrived at a small amphitheater with some music playing loudly and a selection of alcohol sat at the bottom of the steps. Beca looked around at all the people dancing and laughing. She felt out of her element. Before she knew it she was by the keg, being offered a drink from Fat Amy.

"Isn't this the most amazing thing you've ever been a part of?" Fat Amy asked as she brought the cup to her lips.

"Its...something." Beca tasted the drink and swallowed with a grimace.

"We are the kings and queens of campus!" Fat Amy suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs with arms raised victoriously in the air. Beca flinched as she slowly backed away from Fat Amy to find someplace quieter. It didn't take long till she spotted the familiar redhead standing a few rows up, looking like she was surveying the party, assessing its attendees.

"You look like you could use company." Beca stepped up into the row just below where Chloe stood.

"Not from the likes of you, thank you." Chloe said coldly as she did her best to ignore the new person in her space.

"Why don't you like me anymore?" Beca asked with a smirk as she covered her mouth with her cup.

"Who said I ever liked you?" Chloe finally looked down to make eye contact at the girl, which Beca saw as a minor victory.

"I don't know. You just seemed really friendly when I first met you. And now you hate me for some inexplicable reason."

"You became a treble. A low down dirt bag treble who use cheap tactics to win instead of relying on actual talent of which they have none. You and your lecherous gang of misfits deserve to have your vocal chords ripped out by wolves so no one else has the misfortune of hearing whatever ear-assaulting arrangement and seeing whatever sloppy choreography you abhorrent assholes decide to create."

"Geez." Beca nearly spit out her beer as she listened to the unprovoked angry tirade being spewed at her. Beca was about to respond when she got bumped in the back by a drunk acapella enthusiast. Her drink tipped forward and the contents were emptied on Chloe. Chloe gasped in shock from the cold sensation that was currently ruining her clothes for the night. She looked down at her blouse and then slowly lifted her head to stare daggers at Beca.

"Dude, that was a total accident." Beca held her hands up, biting her lip to suppress the laughter threatening to burst forth. "But maybe I could take you back to my dorm. Get you out of those wet clothes?" Beca added with a wink. Chloe huffed angrily and in one swift move turned her own cup upside down above Beca's head, drenching the brunette with the same stale beer.

Beca jumped in surprise and held her arms out as she assessed the damage to her own clothes. (The trebles were going to be pissed about the jacket.) She wasn't as outraged as Chloe had been, but was almost humored by the action. She looked up with a smirk as she wiped her eyes and moved her damp hair out of the way. Chloe threw her now empty cup to the ground at Beca's feet and stomped off to find Aubrey. Beca couldn't contain her laughter as she watched Chloe stomping off like an irate child. Maybe she would find a way to have fun in college after all.

* * *

Beca had quietly snuck into the old auditorium while the Bellas were having their first rehearsal. She ducked behind a seat at the top with a good vantage point. The worry she had about possibly getting bored was moot. There was plenty of entertainment. From the leggy brunette who literally couldn't stop feeling herself up, to the way the new Bellas nearly toppled over while trying to walk in the uniform heels, to the the laps they crazy blonde made them run around the auditorium like a psychotic coach, up to the way they couldn't even do a simple hands in exercise to finish off their first rehearsal. There was never a dull moment for Beca.

As the exhausted girls left the building Beca snuck down to the piano where Chloe was stacking some papers. Chloe didn't notice her presence when Beca leaned casually against the piano.

"I think that went well." Beca said conversationally.

"I think so too. I-" Chloe immediately stopped talking when she looked up and saw the smug expression of the girl she was talking to. "What the hell are you doing here? This is a closed rehearsal."

"Just wanted to scout the competition." Beca shrugged as she slid a little closer so that her elbow bumped against Chloe's arm. "I don't think I have much to worry about."

"Listen here you little snake." Chloe whispered angrily as she spun to face Beca. Beca's smirk only intensified as she stood up straight to face Chloe.

"Why are you so uptight, dude? Its just singing in a group for fun." Beca interrupted before Chloe could continue.

"Fun?" Chloe stepped closer with an incredulous look on her face. "Fun?! This isn't fun, Beca. This is war. And we are soldiers who will have a kick-ass arrangement with killer choreography that will blow minds."

"We're gonna crush you." Beca replied simply with a snicker, practically seeing the steam come out of Chloe's ears. If she were being honest, Beca really didn't care about acapella or the competitions. But getting under the skin of these uptight Bellas? That would probably be a lot more fun. "But being on opposite sides of a war. That's kinda hot. Maybe we could have one of those secret affairs. All Romeo and Juliet shit."

"In your dreams." Chloe pushed by Beca roughly as she walked out of the auditorium without a glance back. Beca watched her leave with a grin on her face. She pushed herself off the piano and suddenly found herself facing a scowling Aubrey.

"The next time I catch you sneaking into a private Bella rehearsal I won't think twice about calling campus security." Aubrey said with a hand on her hip in a tone as threatening as possible. Beca chuckled silently wondering what the absolute worst thing campus security could do to her.

"You don't like me do you?"

"I don't like your attitude and I don't like your blase sentiments toward acapella. Its just some joke to you and you're just too cool to take something like this serious. That's the only reason you could've chosen the Trebles over us."

"You don't know me, Aubrey." Beca said, still smirking, but feeling slightly defensive.

"I know you have a toner. For Chloe."

"A what?" Beca asked, eyes wide, lips stretching into an amused smile.

"A toner. A musical boner. Its distracting. And we don't need any sort of distraction. Especially from the likes of you. And Chloe will never like you. She would never stoop so low as to be with a Treble. So stay away from her."

"Yeah, that's not a thing. Besides, I don't have...a toner. I'm just trying to be nice. And you're not the boss of me." Beca shook her head and turned to leave. "What a bitch." She mumbled under her breath as soon as her back was turned.

"What did you call me?!" Aubrey took two angry steps to get in front of Beca and look down at her with a rage-filled glare.

"A bitch." Beca said simply, not moving an inch. "You're a bitch." She reiterated simply before moving around Aubrey to continue her exit.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!" Aubrey yelled desperately, just trying to get under Beca's skin even a little.

"That's my dick!" Beca held her arms out proudly, walking backwards with a smirk. Aubrey just huffed and spun around to the whiteboard to angrily plan the next rehearsal.

* * *

The Trebles had used several days to prepare for something called a riff-off. Beca thought their time could have been used better with preparation for a real competition, but a chance to embarrass the Bellas was just as appealing. When they arrived, they arrived like royalty. Beca was shocked at how many people from campus showed up and cheered upon their arrival. Bumper and Fat Amy soaked it up. Beca tried to hang back in the shadows, assessing her surroundings. And she caught sight of the redhead that her eyes seemed to find easily.

"You're going down." Chloe mouthed when she made eye contact with Beca. She held her thumb down and lowered it slowly.

"Don't care." Beca shrugged her shoulders apathetically then jutted out her bottom lip in a proud pout.

Chloe huffed in annoyance and then took in Beca's appearance. Which she really wished she hadn't. Beca's hair was usually straight, but it seemed she had taken a straightener to it tonight. Her head was covered with a black and gray snapback hat that she elected to wear backwards. She was wearing a black and purple flannel with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows displaying her bracelets and leather wrist band. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places. And then a simple pair of black converse shoes. It was a simple, casual outfit, but it made Chloe's mouth go dry and she had to look away so Beca wouldn't notice her checking her out and get an even bigger head.

The riff-off started when the big guy who was tone deaf spun the projected wheel and landed on a category. Bumper and Aubrey started things off with songs by women in the 80s. One of the kids in the high notes jumped in and made a fool of herself but didn't seem to care one bit.

Beca was watching with mild intrigue as the competition progressed. And when the theme of "songs about sex" came on she had to laugh at Aubrey's outraged expression when Stacie battled a treble. Beca couldn't lie, Stacie had a good body, and she was definitely trying to use it as an advantage. Aubrey had to pull her back because she loathed the Trebles that much.

And then Chloe started singing "Feels Like The First Time." She made a show of pretending to strip her jacket off and somehow Beca had found herself moving closer and closer to the redhead, almost mesmerized. Chloe was rolling her shoulders and swaying her hips in a way that made Beca weak. She knew how to work it. And the thought struck Beca with inspiration.

She had stood in the back and taken a passive role in this contest, but she was suddenly hit with a burst of confidence. She jogged the remaining distance and stood nose to nose with Chloe before breaking out in a rap.

She busted out the opening lines of "No Diggity" thoroughly enjoying the shocked look on Chloe's face. She stood there with a slack jaw, eyes wide, but unable to look anywhere but Beca. Aubrey came over to drag Chloe away and Beca waved her hands in a shooing motion as Chloe walked slowly backwards.

When Beca realized her team hadn't joined in yet, she paused. She looked around the empty pool where people were watching with interested smiles and anticipation at what was coming next.

"Shorty get down good Lord." Beca sang loudly and with confidence. It was the first time in her life she had sung like that in front of a group of people. Even at auditions, she had remained somewhat shy and didn't belt it out like she could have. Fat Amy was the first to join in and Beca felt a measure of relief. CR joined in sooner after. And by the time they reached the chorus, not only were all the Trebles singing and humming along, but the whole pool. Everyone except the Bellas. They stood in an angry huddle watching the scene unfold.

Beca circled her group as they sang back up until she finally got to the end. "We out!" She crossed her hands over her crotch in a crude motion, directed toward the Bellas, but mostly Chloe.

"I mean...you're welcome!" Beca did a semi-bow and couldn't stop smirking at Chloe, who had her arms crossed and was fuming.

"I think our winner is clear!" Justin announced as he held up a microphone as the trophy. "The Treeeeeebles!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Aubrey came storming across the pool. "The word Beca was supposed to match was it. She clearly sang its. That should be a disqualification."

"Oh, Bellas." Justin shook his head and patted Aubrey on the shoulder. "Don't grasp at straws. Accept your defeat with dignity. Congratulations Trebles!"

Aubrey nearly growled as she turned and marched her Bellas away to have a brief meeting. Beca blew Chloe a kiss when they made eye contact one last time before jumping around and celebrating their little victory with the rest of her team.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, competition season was upon them. Beca had really devoted herself to the Trebles and was working hard. Her dad even expressed how proud he was of what she was doing. This whole college thing was going a lot better than she could ever have imagined.

Beca watched the Bellas perform, her eyes mostly staying on Chloe. She couldn't help but notice how stiff the whole group was and how boring their song choice and choreography were. Her brain started whirring as she imagined all sorts of scenarios that would make this group of girls so much better. But she couldn't focus on that; she was a Treble. And if the Bellas wanted to be stale and boring? That was their choice.

The Bellas walked up the steps after their performance, all pleased with how well they did. Beca did a little fake clap as Chloe approached and the redhead narrowed her eyes at her.

"This…" Beca folded her hands in the shape of a heart and moved them to mimic a heartbeat like the Bellas had done in their performance. "Was amazing."

"Listen, you little-" Chloe stepped into Beca's bubble standing nearly nose to nose, and Beca only smiled at getting a rise out of the redhead.

"Chloe. Chloe." Aubrey quickly grabbed Chloe by the shoulders and pulled her back. "Don't let her get to you. Don't feed into her childish behavior."

"Yeah, listen to your mom, there." Beca nodded seriously. Chloe just struggled again in Aubrey's arms as she tried to retaliate to the smug Treble, but Aubrey was able to drag her away without having any further interaction with Beca. Beca smiled and waved until they were out of sight and received a fist bump from Fat Amy for her taunting skills.

To no one's surprise, except maybe the Bellas, the Trebles won. The Bellas took second, which still got them to Regionals. Fat Amy raced Bumper to the stage and they fought over lifting the trophy. Beca jumped around in celebration with the other Trebles, soaking in the thrill of the first major competition victory.

When they were exiting the auditorium to the lobby, Beca noticed some old has-been collegiate acapella singer was taunting Chloe. Her brows furrowed as she listened to the exchange.

"What's it like being second to the Trebles, always! That's what happens when you're an all female group. You can't compete." The man was getting in Chloe's face and he was staggering a bit, possibly drunk.

"The Bellas will get first when it counts." Chloe said determinedly. "Now get out of my face."

"Oh, what's the little lady gonna do?" He laughed and raised his arms in a challenge, stepping even closer to her when she tried to move away.

"Leave me alone, you loser!" Chloe winced in disgust as she continued to try and move around me.

"Hey!" Beca finally stepped in, having enough of watching someone bully Chloe like that even if they were rivals. Before she knew it she was throwing her left fist into the guy's jaw. And he only seemed to enjoy it.

"That was awesome! Hit me again." He tilted his chin for Beca to hit again as he sat on his knees.

"No, dude." Beca groaned as she shook out her wrist. Amy, however, took that as an open invitation and started to try and attack him with the trophy.

"Amy! Stop!" Beca then started fighting with Fat Amy over control of the trophy while the Trebles and Bellas looked on in amused shock. As Beca tried to wrestle the trophy free it snapped in half and one part went soaring through the window, shattering glass everywhere. The two groups dispersed like cockroaches, leaving a stunned Beca and Chloe to deal with the police officer that just happened to be right outside.

After a few hours of being detained and sitting in a cold, smelly cell with a couple drunks, Beca was released. She walked out the door with her bag of personal items and was shocked to see Chloe outside waiting for her with a timid smile.

"Hey, Rocky." Chloe playful punched at Beca, who lamely batted her away.

"Rocky, huh? Does that make you my Adrian?" Beca grinned as she dropped her hands.

"In your dreams." Chloe said softly, more playfully than the last time she had uttered those words at Beca.

"Thanks for bailing me out." Beca shoved her hands in her pockets as she felt a chilly breeze blow by.

"You did kinda save me tonight." Chloe smiled bashfully at Beca as they walked slowly to the curb. "But I didn't actually post your bail." Before Beca could question she heard her dad shouting from his car nearby.

"Get in the car Beca!"

"You called my dad?" Beca hissed at Chloe who looked suddenly worried. "Dad, it's nothing."

"No, its not nothing. I get a call in the middle of the night that you're being arrested for destruction of property? What's wrong with you? If you think I'm helping you get to LA after this?" He scoffed at his rhetorical question. "Now get in the car. I don't want to hear any excuses tonight."

"I can't believe you called my dad." Beca glared at Chloe when her dad turned his back.

"Beca, I'm s-"

"Don't." Beca grumbled as she angrily walked to the front seat of the car and slammed the door. Chloe looked shocked and then saddened at the brief interaction and awkwardly followed to sit in the back. It was her best option at getting back to campus after all, despite the awkwardness that might ensue.

* * *

The next few weeks were tense between Chloe and Beca. Well, more tense than usual. If they ever interacted at acapella parties or just around campus, Beca tried to get at least one insult in toward Chloe or the Bellas, and Chloe would of course respond. Aubrey did her best to try and keep Chloe away from Beca, but they somehow found a way to be around each other and get into fights. More often than not, petty and childish fights. And it was driving their teammates crazy.

Regionals had descended upon the groups and it would decide who would travel to Nationals and compete for the championship. The Bellas fell just short the previous year and they were looking for their redemption. And Beca didn't quite care about winning a championship as much as Aubrey or Chloe, but she was still competitive, so she'd do her best to get the Trebles there. And if it made Chloe mad in the process, added bonus.

Beca was not enjoying the bus trip with the Trebles. They had got Mexican food and the boys were having an actual farting contest. Like they were 8 year olds. CR was discussing the physical attributes of each Bella and what she'd like to do to each one. Beca was disgusted for multiple reasons and she moved to the back to avoid her teammates who had slowly but surely started getting on her nerves over the course of the year.

And then Fat Amy jumped up with a cheer, gathering the other Trebles over to the windows.

"Aw yeah. Hey Bumper! Slow the bus down!" Fat Amy rolled one of the windows down. She saw Stacie moving around the Bella bus to fill it with gas. The other Trebles cheered her on and shouted nonsense to get Stacie's attention.

"Hey, Stacie!" Fat Amy shouted and cocked her burrito-holding arm. Stacie glanced up just as Fat Amy released the flying mexican food. The trebles watched it land and cover Stacie in wet meat, vegetables, rice, beans and hot sauce. It was in her hair, all over her outfit. It was probably going to be a nightmare to clean up. Their bus sped by before they could see Stacie's full reaction but they were pleased enough. They all gave Fat Amy high fives and fist bumps. Beca just stared out the back, feeling guilty about being part of a team that would be so cruel to another person.

Once everyone settled down Fat Amy fell back down to the seat beside Beca.

"Hey, shortstack. You still eating that? I kinda didn't think it through when I tossed my burrito at that twig bitch." Fat Amy stared at the burrito in Beca's hands hungrily. Beca had only taken a couple bites but she had suddenly lost her appetite. She silently handed over the food which Fat Amy snatched without so much as a thank you before diving in. Beca watched her with mild repugnance and then sat back with a heavy sigh.

"I wouldn't mind eating that burrito off that body, know what I mean." CR nodded at the back of the van, indicating Stacie, clicked her tongue and sent Beca a wink.

"You literally left nothing up for interpretation." Beca just rolled her eyes. She realized she didn't like the Trebles as much as she thought, or as much as she should considering they were her teammates.

* * *

The Trebles ended up turning around to go pick up the Bellas since Stacie forgot to fill up the tank after the traumatic burrito experience. Stacie sat near the back, fairly cleaned up, shooting daggers at Fat Amy. Aubrey sat with her to provide a measure of comfort. Beca chose to plop down beside Chloe who looked annoyed and displeased.

"You could say thank you, you know." Beca put her arm on the back of the cushion behind Chloe.

"Like you said thank you for getting you out of jail." Chloe shot back sarcastically.

"Touche." Beca removed her hand and looked down at her shoes. She did feel bad for how she blew up at Chloe and stayed unnecessarily mad at her. They were civil the rest of the trip, mostly because they chose to not speak to each other.

* * *

There was a group at Regionals that blew both the Trebles and Bellas away. Mainly because the voice and dance moves of the lead singer. He floated around the stage, feet moving perfectly, voice hitting all the high notes. It was incredible. Chloe and Beca glanced at each other backstage. It was like they realized only one of them would be going to Nationals. And weirdly, they might be disappointed.

When the Bellas went on stage, Beca watched them intently, like she was studying. She looked out at the crowd who looked almost bored. She was confident they'd be able to beat her rival. But an annoying part of her, deep, deep down, felt bad. Oh well, she could shake that feeling off.

As the Bellas walked off stage, Chloe passed Beca sadly. It was like she knew. She knew the Bellas weren't going to win. She knew their shot at redemption was probably over. And she knew the cocky little freshman that had become her enemy would give her that cocky little smirk when it would be announced that the Trebles were going to Nationals.

When Chloe turned the corner, Beca looked down. She was disappointed. Not that they were probably going to win. She would finally take down the Bellas. She was disappointed that it didn't feel as good as she thought it would.

* * *

The Trebles took second, behind the Footnotes. The Bellas were out.

Beca celebrated half-heartedly with her team before walking out to the hall for a little peace away from her loud and obnoxious crew. She spotted Chloe and Aubrey and ducked behind a large plant. Chloe was crying, which wasn't surprising.

"It's my fault." Chloe sniffed and leaned her head against Aubrey's shoulder. "I shouldn't have tried to do the solo. I knew my nodes couldn't handle it."

"It's not your fault. I could have reassigned your solo if I thought it was necessary. But don't blame yourself. We just were out-performed. But we have next year. We have another chance." Aubrey rubbed her hand up and down Chloe's back in a soothing pattern.

"I don't know, Aubrey. I don't know if I'll still be able to sing." Chloe cried harder and leaned against Aubrey's shoulder. Beca winced at the emotion she saw pouring out of her nemesis. She sighed and turned to walk the other direction, unable to watch more of Chloe's breakdown.

As she walked down the hall she passed the lead singer of the Footnotes with his parents. Her eyes drifted down to focus on a bag that read "My kid is an honor student at JFK high school."

Now, Beca knew the bag could be old. He might just be a young looking freshman. But maybe he was still in high school. And that would be definite grounds for disqualification. Beca would do some digging.

* * *

After a speedy investigation and quick decision, the ICCA board ruled to disqualify the Footnotes and give the third place team, the Bellas, the spot to go to Nationals. It was the news heard round the world. Well...the small acapella world at the Barden University campus.

Not long after she heard the news, Beca made her way over to the Bella house, carrying a small gift. She got anxious once she reached the doorstep and had second thoughts about knocking. She paced on the porch for a few seconds, psyching herself up before just taking a deep breath and hitting her fist against the door, waiting nervously. She was grateful that it opened to reveal Chloe. She didn't want to actually have to tell another Bella that she came to see Chloe specifically.

"Beca? Hi." Chloe leaned against the door and smiled tentatively.

"Hey, uh, could I chat with you for a sec? Out here?" Beca hated how nervous she sounded and how mortified she would be if she had to go inside to talk to Chloe.

"Sure." Chloe stepped outside and closed the door behind her before sitting on the steps, nodding for Beca to follow.

"So, first of all, congrats for getting to the finals after all."

"Oh, yeah." Chloe smiled wider. "I guess I should be thanking you for that."

"What? Why? Why would you thank me for it?" Beca floundered like a fish out of water unable to control her awkward fidgeting.

"The ICCA's told us you blew the whistle on the footnotes."

"What? They said it was confidential!"

"They just said a member of a competing team did it." Chloe giggled. "You, however, just gave yourself away."

"Chloe Beale, such a sneak." Beca shook her head playfully as Chloe bumped their shoulders together.

"So what's the second of all?" Chloe asked, not so subtly looking at the box in Beca's hands.

"Well, I heard about your nodes. And I looked it up and read how its your vocal nodules rubbing together at an above average rate without proper lubrication and that sounds super painful." Beca pulled out the box of assorted teas. "And I also read that hot beverages and warm compresses on your throat can help a little with the pain. So, I don't know if you have tea or not. I mean, I'm sure you do, of course you know what can help with nodes. But if you need more, you know." Beca awkwardly shoved the box of teas into Chloe's hands who rolled her lips together to keep from laughing or smiling so hard her face might actually crack.

"Anyway, I brought one more thing too." Beca pulled out a USB and placed it in Chloe's hand. "There's some mashups that I made. You know, songs that you wouldn't think would go together from different genres or eras and I mixthe chord progressions-" Beca paused when Chloe was looking at her trying to follow. "Not important. Just, there's some music on there that I think would make for an exciting or more entertaining set list than...well, the one you guys have been doing." She flinched away, almost expecting Chloe to take a swing at her.

"I've wanted to change our set list all year." Chloe laughed softly to herself. "I just don't know how to arrange music or anything like that. This could be really helpful." She kept her eyes on the USB, wondering why Beca would do something so thoughtful.

"You should change your outfits. The whole flight attendant look is tired." Beca laughed and then quickly stopped, hoping to not offend. "But anyway, those are just suggestions. You know, if I were part of your group, I'd do something different. You guys are really good. A little change might put you over the top." Beca sighed as she pushed herself up from the steps.

"Why are you being so nice and giving me these ideas? Aren't you supposed to want to beat us?"

"I don't know." Beca shrugged. "I think it would just be more fun to beat you if you were at the top of your game."

"Right." Chloe nodded her head, unconvinced.

"Well, uh, good luck. With the nodes and preparing for Nationals and what not. I'll...see you around." Beca lifted her hand in an awkward wave before shoving her hands in her pockets and walking down the street back to her dorm building.

* * *

After a near knock down, drag out fight, Chloe convinced Aubrey to use new ideas for the bellas. There might have been some hair pulling, tackling, screaming, and a few tears, but they ended up coming to an agreement. Chloe gave Aubrey some ideas that were taken from Beca. Although she didn't dare say Beca suggested them or else Aubrey would have turned them down flat.

But once Nationals were around the corner, the Bellas had completed a 180 degree makeover. Their outfits were new, more modern and relaxed. Less stuffy and uptight. The song choices were brilliant and surprising blends of musical genres that Aubrey never would have thought to create. And she was too thrilled with the way their new routine was coming along to question where Chloe got these ideas. She might have flipped shit if she knew the truth.

So when Nationals rolled around and the Bellas strolled confidently into the auditorium, the Trebles' jaws dropped. All except Beca. She just grinned knowingly. She and Chloe had been "accidentally" running into each other around campus at coffee shops or restaurants. It gave them time to establish a friendly truce, so to speak. And Chloe, without giving up details of their rehearsals, informed Beca about the great changes she had convinced Aubrey to make and her subsequent thrill at the possibilities of the Bellas finally winning. And Beca rarely argued with her about that, aside from playful banter.

The Bellas marched past them one by one and Chloe shot Beca a quick wink that made the brunette blush. But she couldn't focus on that, because she and her Trebles still had to perform, whether her heart was in it or not.

And the Trebles performed well. The crowd was cheering, the judges were smiling ear to ear, and even the backwards announcers of the event were already crowning them champions. Beca found her seat in the auditorium and waited anxiously for the Bellas performance. And when she saw Chloe walk out with her group, full of confidence that wasn't quite there at the other competitions, Beca couldn't help but smile and genuinely hope the Bellas won. (The thought of a victory tour with Fat Amy and the idiot males of her group made her want to throw up and forfeit their victory should it happen.)

And the Bellas shocked everyone. From the moment they walked out on the stage in their new uniforms to their lively choreography and newer song selections, they were a hit. The crowd went crazy for them. The judges looked at them with a near sense of pride. And the announcers were shocked at the transformation.

And the Bellas won. Thanks in large part to Beca's secret advice. Aubrey and Chloe cried tears of joy together as they lifted the trophy and celebrated with their team. Beca stood and cheered for them while the rest of the Trebles looked on with mild annoyance, but mostly apathy.

Once the crowd had dispersed, Beca waited in one of the back halls, hoping to run into Chloe to give her a personal congratulations.

"Hey." Chloe walked up to her with a shy smile.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Beca said without a shred of sarcasm, like she was truly happy Chloe won.

"And I guess I owe you a thank you." Chloe leaned against the wall opposite Beca.

"You don't owe me anything." Beca shook her head with a scoff. "What you did out there? That was all you. I might have given you a suggestion or two. But I didn't tell you what songs to sing, what outfits to wear, or choreography to do. That was you. You don't even realize how talented you are. Like you're so-" Beca was so focused on the words she was speaking she didn't notice Chloe push herself off the wall and take little steps closer until painted lips were cutting her off, keeping her mouth occupied with a firm kiss.

Once Beca got over the shock that Chloe Beale, the Bella nemesis, was kissing her, it was easy to fall into rhythm and get lost in how perfect their mouths fit against each other's. Her hands wrapped around Chloe's waist pulling her closer as she inhaled a sharp breath through her nose. Beca's hands started roaming as well as her tongue when Chloe suddenly pulled away.

Beca opened her eyes and kept her hands around Chloe's waist, looking at her in confusion. Chloe just glanced side to side, probably looking for Aubrey or other Bellas. Just when Beca had assumed Chloe didn't want to let this go any further and risk her relationship with the bellas, Chloe snatched her hand.

"Come with me." Chloe demanded before speed walking off with Beca nearly jogging trying to keep up without being dragged. Chloe found the first closet door she could find and wasted no time in shoving Beca inside. Beca's back hit the wall with a thud and she had an overly pleased grin as she watched Chloe step inside and shut the door behind her.

Chloe wasted no time in resuming the heated kiss as she helped Beca sit up on a shelf of some sort. When she broke away for air she mumbled against Beca's neck, "I hate that you became a Treble."

"W-Why's that?" Beca gasped out her response as Chloe's tongue rolled against her skin that sent shivers down her spine.

"Because I wanted you." Chloe growled as she leaned in to capture Beca's lips again, biting down on her lower lip.

"Shit!" Beca moaned as her hips moved forward to find some sort of contact with Chloe.

"Be quiet." Chloe whispered as her mouth began its assault on the other side of Beca's neck.

"God…" Beca moaned again a little louder, not really able to control the pleasure coursing through her.

"Shut up." Chloe hissed again, not wanting to be caught in a frenzied makeout session in a closet at the ICCA National Championships. And while it did boost her pride listening to Beca's moans get louder, she knew anyone walking by would be able to hear and she wasn't ready for any of her Bella sisters to know about this just yet.

So, while keeping her lips moving against Beca's, and her tongue darting in and out, she simultaneously unknotted and yanked her Bella scarf from off her neck. When she leaned back to catch her breath she glanced to Beca's mouth and quickly shoved the scarf inside to keep her quiet. The action only seemed to spur Beca on. Her eyes snapped open as she bit down on the scarf and she grabbed Chloe by the back of her hair to guide her back to basically mauling her neck.

Chloe panted against the patch of skin that her lips had just been sucking as she glanced down to look at the buttons of Beca's shirt and start undoing them in rapid succession. She slid her hand against Beca's slightly slick skin and gave Beca's left breast a firm squeeze, making the brunette let out a muffled moan. Beca could only grip onto Chloe tighter as she guided her down lower.

Just as Chloe was buried in between Beca's breast, kissing and sucking the soft flesh of each, and Beca's head tilted back in pleasure, the door swung open.

"You guys can't be doing that in here." A man from the maintenance or custodial staff sighed as he looked unfazed by what he just interrupted. Chloe froze and kept her back to the door, not wanting to make eye contact with whoever just walked in on them. Beca awkwardly reached up and pulled the scarf out of her mouth.

"Sorry, yeah...we'll uh, we'll leave."

"You have one minute." The intruder rolled his eyes and shut the door again to give them a moment to make themselves presentable before exiting the closet. Beca grinned impishly at Chloe as she re-buttoned her shirt. Chloe was flushed and ran a hand through her hair feeling a wave of embarrassment, yet still high on arousal at the looks of a disheveled Beca.

"Would you maybe want to come back to my hotel?" Chloe asked nervously before opening the door, knowing the man was probably waiting on the other side for them to leave. "Aubrey got us a good deal on a nice one here in New York. And I don't have a roommate."

"Yeah." Beca nodded with a pleased smile. Chloe bit her lip happily as she closed the door, ignoring the unamused looking man, before hurrying out of the venue with Beca hot on her heels.

In what felt like a lifetime, they were finally able to sneak out of Lincoln Center without watchful Treble or Bella eyes spotting them, get an uber, and get to Chloe's hotel. As soon as the door opened, Chloe shoved Beca inside and immediately started yanking her jacket off.

"I hate that stupid jacket." She breathed heavily against Beca's mouth.

"Me too." Beca readily agreed as she shook the jacket down her arms to land in a heap on the floor. Chloe worked on getting Beca's shirt unbuttoned and off, but was distracted with the things Beca's tongue was doing in her mouth, and thoughts of what other things that tongue might be capable of doing.

"I can't…" Chloe panted as she struggled to pull the shirt off Beca's arms. "Believe you chose…" Her hands then flew to the button and zipper on Beca's jeans. "The Trebles. Over me."

"Please." Beca groaned as she sloppily helped Chloe undress before shoving her against the dresser. "I've wanted you since we first met." And Chloe let out a loud gasp both from the words and the gentle bite Beca was placing on her lower jaw. And with a surge of confidence and energy Chloe backed Beca up until she landed with a bounce on the mattress.

"Well, now you have me." Chloe grinned wickedly as she took her bra off and slowly slid her panties off and kicked them to the pile of other discarded clothing. Beca just gulped slowly as her eyes roamed up and down Chloe's body, taking a moment to appreciate what was before her. "Take your bra off." Chloe demanded before she moved to join Beca on the bed. Beca could only smirk as she fumbled on the bed to take the rest of her limited clothing off and throw it carelessly to the floor.

Chloe took her time to appreciate Beca's body like she had hers before slowly moving to climb on top of Beca. Beca inched back so that they were both comfortably in the center of the bed, looking intensely at each other. Like they were sizing each other up. She expected for Chloe to collapse down on her in a frenzied kiss, but Chloe simply lowered herself to capture Beca's lips in her own for a slow, languid kiss like two people who were meant to be kissing their whole lives.

They were able to take in the moment. The first time they saw each other naked. The first time their breasts pressed against each other so they could feel each other's rapid heart beats. The way they realized how perfectly their bodies seem to fit together.

Beca's hands didn't grip Chloe's back possessively, but simply held onto her as they exchanged kiss after kiss. Her fingertips trailed smooth patterns along Chloe's skin as her hands moved up and down in a slow motion, memorizing the way Chloe's back muscles felt. They moved against each other softly and slowly, in contrast to how they entered the room just a few short minutes ago.

Until Chloe decided she had enough of soft and slow.

She grabbed Beca by her wrists and pushed them against the mattress above Beca's head. Beca leaned back to inhale much needed oxygen, taking a moment to catch up to Chloe's change of pace. She smiled, though, when she realized Chloe had her pinned, and at the way Chloe was looking down at her.

Chloe collapsed down to kiss Beca hard. Her hands only gripped tighter to Beca's wrists as they started to fight her. They exchanged rough kisses, both fighting for dominance, but Chloe coming out the clear winner as Beca wiggled frustratingly beneath her. Chloe smirked proudly as she moved her lips down to Beca's neck as she felt the girl push and attempt to grind against her. She just considered it a little payback for all the torturing Beca did to her over the past year.

"Chloe…" Beca sighed as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Hmm." Chloe hummed as she trailed kisses down the column of Beca's throat, her tongue dipping out slowly to caress Beca's skin, driving the girl wild. Chloe's mouth moved to the valley of her breasts, her grip still firm on Beca's arms, but loosening.

"Just…" Beca's attempt at a plea was smothered when Chloe's mouth covered hers again in a feverish kiss. Chloe gave a small suck on Beca's tongue, gloating at the whimpering noise Beca made before leaning back again.

"Touch me." Beca opened her eyes and looked at Chloe hovering over her with nearly black eyes. Chloe could only oblige the desperate request as she relinquished her hold on Beca's hand in favor of taking a firm grip on both of her breasts.

Beca's mouth hung open with an airy gasp as she let her own hands wander to Chloe's backside and apply the same firm pressure there as Chloe was to her breasts. Chloe didn't really have any control when her hips rolled hard against Beca's thigh, leaving what she was sure was a glistening trail. And Beca's hips bucked sharply against Chloe in response.

They were breathing heavily, exchanging needy kisses as Chloe finally gave in to Beca's plea to touch her. Her hand slowly slid its way down Beca's ribs, detouring to feel her surprisingly toned abs, until she hovered just above where Beca desperately wanted her fingers to be. Beca let out an almost painful sounding gasp when Chloe's fingers dipped into her with a speed and roughness she wasn't quite expecting.

Chloe panted against Beca's neck, leaving a damp spot, as she sought out her own relief against Beca's thigh. Beca emitted noises she didn't know she could make as Chloe's fingers expertly curled and thrusted in and out of her again and again at a steady pace.

"Fuck, right there." Beca's hips bucked harder into Chloe as a sensitive spot was hit. Chloe did her best to hit that spot over and over again until Beca was a panting, moaning, writhing mess beneath her.

"Shit, I'm close." Beca gave up what little control she had left over her body to let her orgasm cascade over her. Her skin tingled and her muscles quivered violently as her climax reached its peak and she came with a piercing cry of Chloe's name.

"Fuck, Beca." Chloe moaned with one last solid thrust against Beca's thigh. Hearing Beca come undone beneath her shot Chloe's pending orgasm into overdrive and she struggled to keep herself up as she felt pleasure pulsating from her head through her chest and down to her toes. Her body shook like a long morning stretch until she finally collapsed on top of Beca who was nearly gasping for breath.

"Holy shit." Beca sighed when she regained the ability to form words. She dropped one forearm across her forehead and the other she let lazily drape around Chloe's back. "That was...fucking amazing."

"Yeah." Chloe readily agreed as she leaned in for a much more chaste kiss than they had been exchanging for most of the night.

"How are you, like, not more winded?" Beca asked once she realized Chloe wasn't struggling to catch her breath as much as she was.

"We do a lot of cardio with the Bellas." Chloe giggled as she inhaled her own breath trying to steady her heart rate, but not complaining about the way their breasts felt moving against each other as they both breathed heavily against each other.

"Psychos." Beca grinned playfully as she pulled Chloe in for another kiss.

"Psychos who are national champions." Chloe smiled against Beca's lips.

"Because of me." Beca easily shot right back.

"Hey." Chloe leaned back with a mock scowl on her face. "What about that business of I'm so talented and what not you were saying?"

"Dude, I was trying to get laid." Beca shrugged and then winced when Chloe's hand slapped her on her boob. "Ow!"

"You drive me crazy, Beca Mitchell."

"Its a gift." Beca smirked proudly. Her eyes flitted back and forth between Chloe's. They looked like there was something she wanted to say but was holding back. And Beca didn't want to put a speed bump on their pretty perfect night with 'the talk.' So before Chloe could work up the courage to say anything, Beca gathered the strength to push her down and hover over her.

"You drive me crazy too." Beca spoke quietly as she started rolling her hips slowly in perfect alignment with the space between Chloe's legs that was still wet and throbbing. Beca bit down on her lip to the point of nearly drawing blood as she felt their warm arousals glide against each other.

"That feels nice." Chloe sighed airily as she worked to find a rhythm with Beca.

"Just nice?" Beca worked to keep moving while feeling slightly offended.

"I mean...you're being pretty gentle." Chloe grinned, knowing how to push Beca's buttons. Beca just narrowed her eyes with a determined smirk as she gave a more forceful thrust. The action made Chloe gasp and dig her nails into the skin at Beca's lower back, encouraging her to keep going.

And Beca refrained from being gentle from then on as each thrust of her hips against Chloe's added a little more force than the one before until she had to throw a hand against the headboard just to help keep her balance.

"Fuck, Beca!" Chloe moaned as her hips bucked against Beca's, losing the rhythm they had set in favor of wild and unrestrained movements of their bodies. The sound of Chloe moaning Beca's name like that did a number on her as she sank down to attach her teeth to the skin between Chloe's shoulder and neck. The action made Chloe moan even louder and pull Beca's hips against her with a grip so tight there would definitely be scratch marks left.

"Oh my God, shit!" Beca gasped, almost in awe of the sensation flowing through her veins as she felt her second orgasm begin to overtake her and she lost any control of her motions. Rather, her hips thrusted with a mind of their own against Chloe as they climaxed together, both moaning each other's names with broken cries and clinging to each other for dear life.

Beca hovered over Chloe for a moment with her jaw hanging slightly open as she felt the residual waves of pleasure course through her. She seemed to inhale sharply as if she had stopped breathing for a moment and collapsed to Chloe's side. Chloe seemed to be coming down in a similar fashion and it took a few moments before they were able to turn and look at each other.

"Wow." Chloe smiled through a heavy exhale.

"Yeah." Beca glanced at her with a smile before staring dumbfoundedly at the ceiling.

Chloe closed her eyes for a moment and her body screamed at her that it needed rest. When she glanced over at Beca who had yet to move after falling to the space beside her, she assumed Beca was feeling the same, if not more exhausted.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered as she wrapped an arm around Beca's waist and nuzzled into her neck. "Not just for your advice with the Bellas. But for tonight. It...it was one of the best nights ever."

"Ditto, dude." Beca huffed out a laugh as she wrapped an arm around Chloe.

"And stop calling me dude." Chloe chuckled lightly as she let her body roll as close to Beca's as humanly possibly before shutting her eyes and drifting off to one of the more peaceful nights of sleep she would have in recent memory.

* * *

Chloe woke up peacefully. No alarms, no sudden interruptions, no nightmares. Her eyes just fluttered open and she smiled when she saw her arm was still draped around Beca. Who was still in her bed. And was still naked. Chloe felt a wave of anxiousness if when Beca woke, she would feel a sense of shame or regret.

She held her breath as Beca stirred and curled herself tightly into a stretch. Chloe released said breath when Beca's hand settled atop hers and played with her fingers.

"I could feel you staring." Beca said quietly, keeping her eyes closed.

"Guilty." Chloe leaned in to place a kiss against Beca's cheek and intertwine their fingers. "I'm just nervous."

"About what?" Beca's eyes opened at that and her head turned slightly to get a glimpse of Chloe in her sight.

"This." Chloe shrugged as she held up their joined hands and let them plop back down against Beca's stomach. "You and me. If this was a one time thing or...something else."

"Well…" Beca shuffled and twisted until she could face Chloe properly. "Do you want it to be something else?"

"I mean…" Chloe bit her lip and looked away bashfully, preparing herself for a response from Beca she didn't want. "Yeah." And she waited nervously for Beca to turn her down nicely, chalk it all up to a night of passion. A night of working out some sexual frustration nothing more. No underlying feelings or something silly like that. And just as Chloe's brain was about to go haywire, Beca's lips curved into a smile.

"Well that's good to hear." She lifted a hand to brush a strand of Chloe's red hair behind her ear. "Because I'd like that too." She leaned in to press a soft kiss to Chloe's lips. "What do you think the chances of Aubrey letting me join the Bellas are?"

Chloe barked out a laugh. She wasn't expecting that question to come next. She wasn't sure if Beca would even want to join the enemy, or even stay in college any longer than she had to. But she was thrilled that Beca asked.

"I think I can convince her." Chloe grinned against Beca's lips. "I can be very persuasive." And suddenly she was on top of Beca to resume their activities from the previous night. And Beca had no complaints.

* * *

By the time they had managed to untangle themselves and leave the comfort and warmth of the sheets and their bodies, breakfast was nearly over. Chloe threw on some clothes and shoes and promised to grab Beca some food while Beca showered.

Chloe returned with a plate full of fruit and a plate with pastries and bacon. The eggs looked like they had been sitting out too long so Chloe gave them a pass. She set the plates down at the table in the room and started making coffee. But she froze when she heard singing coming from the shower and she grinned mischievously.

She discarded her clothes into a pile on top of Beca's and stealthy moved to the shower curtain before yanking it open.

"Shit!" Beca shrieked and grabbed on to the bar against the wall to keep from slipping.

"Your voice is so beautiful." Chloe said, looking Beca up and down without shame.

"Thanks." Beca blushed as she wiped the water out of her eyes.

"Not a bad bod either."

"Oh my God, creeper." Beca laughed under the stream of water and moved so she could see Chloe clearly. Beca couldn't help but notice the blatant nudity and the way Chloe's eyes looked like they were waiting for an invitation. "This shower's pretty big. Would you wanna join me?"

"Totes." Chloe grinned as she once again invaded Beca's space and kissed her under the cascading water.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Enemies to lovers with smut. (Bella vs. Treble)


End file.
